Vocaloid Apocalypse
by IAmTheMikuoPimp
Summary: The huge country of Stomacy (STOW-MAY-SEE) is currently at peace... or is it? The evil wizard, Zatsune Miku, is the person with the greatest power in the world. Will she take over Stomacy, or will the Flowan race put their all into it and defeat her?


There is a saying in Stomacy. The saying that the Flowan queen had a huge array of flowers, and created certain people. It's said that in her garden, the petals of flowers would show people's hair color, while the middle of the flower would be the color of their eyes. So for a Kagamine, it would be yellow petals and a blue inside.

There is also a story of the "Mirror Images". The mirror images are created at the same time one flower is, but usually they are older or younger than the original flower, and are always the opposite gender. How you can tell the gender by looking at the flower is that Girls have an equal amount of petals, while boys tend to have an odd amount. The flowers are created whenever one of the people of the Flowan race is born, and then the queen blesses them with an orb of light that is the color of their eyes.

So anyways... Rinto Ane. I know some people I know are like, 'Hey! Rinto Ane!' But that's not the case. There are two Rinto Ane's; one that is a serial killer, and one based on the original Rinto Kagamine to differentiate the two Rinto's in this.

Rinto Ane and Lenka Ane look exactly like their Kagamine selves (Also, Lenka Ane in this is actually named Kaitlin Ane, while Rinto Ane was named Len and Len Kagamine was named Ren. It's confusing, I know, but it will be like that as well. To help you remember, at the top of each chapter I will put something like "Rinto Ane = Len Ane, Len Kagamine = Ren Kagamine" or something like that. I want to replicate as much of my original story as possible). They have no difference. The only difference in this is the shading of their hair and eyes. Rinto Kagamine, who will be introduced later, has a lighter tint of yellow and blue (hair and eyes) than Rinto Ane, who's hair is purely yellow and his eyes are purely blue. Any person of the Flowan race has that representaion; pure colors. There is no tint or shade whatsoever to their hair or eyes. Also, the serial killer Lenka Ane is actually named Lenka Aneru, so as to not confuse you anymore than I have.

Anyways... again. Rinto Ane, the one who is NOT a serial killer, was born on June 25th. As he was born, his flower bloomed in the Flowan queen's garder, and another one, with Green petals (Green hair) and a red inside (Red eyes), with 4 petals. That was a girl, and her name was Otnir Ena (If his name was actually Rinto Ane. In this, like the original story, it will be Nel Ena). Mirror image's names are based on the original name, though they are spelled backwards.

For the sake of me not being able to think of any interesting names, his parents will be represented as 'Mr. Ane' and 'Mrs. Ane'.

To the story we go...

* * *

"Awwww, look at him! He's so kawaii!" Mrs. Ane cooed, lightly tickling her new baby's feet. She had just had him, and they were still thinking of a name. Though when he opened his eyes, she gasped.

"I think he's a Flowan!" She exclaimed, looking up to Mr. Ane, her husband. He leant over and peered at the boy's eyes, which were indeed a clear, pure, beautiful blue.

"I think so, too..." He said, then light shimmered in front of the bed and the queen appeared.

The queen was pretty normal. She had long, brown hair, green eyes, and she had a beautiful, pure green dress (Picture: fs71/f/2013/047/0/c/forest_fairy_by_ ).

"I am the Flowan queen." She said. "I am here to bless your child. What is his name?"

"We haven't decided." Mrs. Ane said, and glanced at her husband.

"May I see him?" The queen asked, and Mrs. Ane nodded before slowly handing the baby over.

The queen gazed at him with a smile before taking out a blue orb of light, letting it enter through his chest where it became one with his soul.

* * *

How you know that a Flowan child has not been blessed is simple, really. They don't cry until they are blessed.

The light orb basically collaborates with someone's soul. It gives them feeling and emotions. If they are never blessed, they don't show emotions, either, until they are. If the orb is taken away, something will happen to the person; either they will begin suffocating like if they were having a Heart Attack, or their emotion and feelings and everything about them but their history will be lost and they'll be made to follow orders for the person who took it.

If someone destroys the orb, if the person who broke it had bad intentions, they would suffocate or something else that was quite rash. If the person (the person who was blessed with the orb) who had the orb merely didn't want to be treated the way anymore, they would either instantly die or suffer some way with its death, like an incurable heart attack or something like that.

However, there is one loophole; if the person gave the orb to someone else, nothing would happen to them. However, for no effect to take place, the only person they could give it to was someone related to them by family, like they could give it to their son or sibling or cousin or their sibling in-law or stepchild or something like that. They could also give it to an unblessed Flowan, or a Flowan who was suffering after having their orb taken away.

(Note to yourselves that I may be explaining a lot of things in this story. Anything I will be explaining will be underlined.)

* * *

"He has been blessed," The Flowan queen announced as the boy slowly started crying, and she carefully gave him back to Mrs. Ane, who rocked the baby slowly and said comforting words. "And you have a blessing. In four years time, you will be having another baby. A girl." At the word 'Girl', Mr. And Mrs. Ane's faces lit up. They had originally wanted a girl, but either gender was fine with them.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mrs. Ane said happily, and then the Flowan queen smiled before shimmering away.

"What should his name be?" Mr. Ane asked.

"Hmm..." There was a minute of just the baby's sobs, before she finally looked up with a smile.

"Len Ane?" She suggested.

"That sounds good!" He said, and gave her a light peck on the lips.

* * *

So anyways, timeskip to 4 years later.

So little Len was with his father, his mother, and his new baby sister in the room, sucking on his thumb as he watched the newborn stare at him. So basically, they had a staring contest.

Len won, if anybody was interested.

So, the Flowan queen returned, but as she gave the orb to the pre-named Kaitlin Ane, she turned to the Ane parents with grim news.

"In three days, when you return home, you will be met with a sad fate." She said. "No one will die, you will just be seperated from your children. I do not wish for this to happen, yet fate is as says."

The parents looked at each other as the Flowan queen shimmered away, and then looked at their children.

"Bavy and Mommy sat?" Len asked, tipping his head. (Daddy and Mommy sad?)

"No, Daddy and Mommy aren't sad." Mrs. Ane said with a smile, taking his not (wet) hand to re-assure him. "But... we love you."

"I buv you, doo!" Len said happily, and then giggled happily. (I love you, too!)

* * *

After three days, Mr. and Mrs. Ane returned home, scared to death for their children but brave enough to get out of the car.

The place they lived in was a forest. It was a house in the forest, of course. The forest belonged to the Flowan race, and they would often see some of them walking by, offer them a nice lemonade in the summer or a hot chocolate in the winter. The Flowan's were very kind, and they secretly hoped that they would help their children to grow up the same way.

All of a sudden, a dark figure, I won't say her name but her initials are Zatsune Miku, appeared and created a dark magic wall thing that separated Mr. and Mrs. Ane. Zikuo, AKA Zatsune Mikuo, came to Mrs. Ane, and, being the kind and generous person he was, CAREFULLY (note the capitals) took Len from her.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. "If and when you wake up, my name is Zatsune Mikuo, or Zikuo for short. I promise, I'll help you." And as Kaitlin was taken away, despite the desperate pleas from her father, Zikuo raised a hand and that sent Mrs. Ane into a deep slumber.

* * *

Before I stop writing this and finally post it up, I will tell you where the kids went. Kaitlin was sent to an Orphanage, and then was bought by a greedy man by the name of Mr. Aona, who had a son, Marcus Aona, at the age of 5, and Joshua Aona was not born yet. Len, though, was sent to an Island. The island was created for orphans, but no one got out. I've long forgotten the name of the cruel man who created the island, but he was very cruel. However, the orphans who lived there didn't ever see him, so they were fine.

For now.

* * *

Wooooooh! I finally finished it *has died* but anyways, hope you like XD this was my first-ever series, I thought of it a while ago (when I was worse in writing than this) and I finally decided to re-write it, now that my writing has gotten a bit better. I just need to add all the characters (so many DX) that actually have a bit of importance, like said Len and Kaitlin Ane.

Also! I know I confused some people somewhere, so to clear you up with the names:

Len Kagamine = Ren Kagamine

Rinto Kagamine 2, to Rinto Ane (not serial killer) = Len Ane

Lenka Kagamine, to Lenka Ane (Lenka ANERU is serial) = Kaitlin Ane/Aona

Marcus and Joshua Aona are truly fan-made, they are not Vocaloids in any way, shape or form yet. I'm working on finding something that can make them Vocaloids.

Thank you for reading! Though you probably didn't like it because of how much I suck. XD


End file.
